Suspicious Minds
by keller12917
Summary: This was inspired by a writer challenge concerning Jeannie being jealous and another of Steve basically suffering in silence. I combined the two prompts to make one story. Steve has a secret he will not share and it causes him all kinds of trouble. When the secret is finally revealed Jeannie has to clean the egg off of her face. Will Steve be forgiving?


**A/N **

**I was not going to post this here but my friend Rosella told me she felt it was a good story and urged me to let others see it. So this story is dedicated to her and her husband.**

**Disclaimer **

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Suspicious Minds**

It had been months now and Mike was no closer to knowing what was on Steve's mind than when the problem first started-or at least what he thought was a problem.

He knew that whatever Steve was keeping so quiet about it was causing a rift with Steve and Jeannie. Jeannie was jealous where Steve was concerned anyway, and with him keeping such big secrets from her, her jealousy was going off the radar. She had even started giving Mike the silent treatment at times.

Mike had tried to counsel her that Steve would never hurt her in any way if he could help it. She knew Steve would never hurt her, she had known that since they had first met each other, but she was actually starting to believe there was something going on that was a bigger deal than she could think of.

Steve had a secret alright but it was in no way what Jeannie was fearing. It was something he had really wanted to keep as a surprise for her and for Mike. He had struggled almost all his life with this choice, but watching Mike and Jeannie in this element he had finally made the choice that had eluded him for so long.

Mike came home one afternoon to find Jeannie going at Steve as Steve was trying to get going to where ever it was he would go with no word to them.

"I am really tired of your secrecy Steve! Let's just have it all out in the open bring whoever this huge secret is to the house so I can meet whoever it is you are being so secretive about!" Jeannie accused tersely.

"Jeannie, I am not cheating on you. That is all I can say right now about this accusation." Steve spoke very calmly.

"RIGHT! Let's hear another one Steve! Why won't you tell me or even Mike what you are doing then, where you are going?" Jeannie snapped angirly.

"I'm sorry, Jeannie, I have to be going. But I want you to know there is absolutely nobody else but you, I promise you that." Steve tried to reassure her quietly.

When Mike came in Steve took the opportunity to escape before he was late for his secret meeting. He hated the thought that Jeannie was actually seeemed to be starting to think he was cheating on her. He almost thought about telling her the big secret but he wanted so badly for it to be a surprise for her and Mike. When he got to his destination the person he was meeting could tell there was something wrong and before they got started he got Steve to pour out the problem. This talk resulted in Steve getting home even later that night. When he arrived he found a pillow and blanket on couch with a note on top that he and his friend could have the couch. Steve went to go try to talk to Jeannie and found their bedroom door locked and sighed in frustration.

Instead of sleeping on the couch as he had been told he went back to his car and stayed awake the rest of the night with a flashlight poring over a book.

Sometime during his reading he dropped off and was awakened by a knocking on the car window. He jumped a tiny bit at the unexpected noise and saw Mike there. He had not realized his book had fallen in the space between the door and the seat and when he opened the door it fell out onto the ground to his chagrin.

Mike leaned over and picked up the book as Steve was hurriedly reaching for it. Seeing what it was he looked at Steve then back at the book and finally spoke.

"This is what you have been keeping so quiet about buddy boy?" Mike inquired curiously.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise for you and Jeannie. I have struggled with this choice most of my life. I kept watching you two and seeing the effect it had on you, I decided this was the right move." Steve admitted embarrassed. "It felt right to me when I would go with you two and I felt good there. I went and talked to that priest that you were protecting that time, Father Driscoll, and have been doing the class weekly with him. Given our schedule he arranged it be with him rather than the group class."

"I am proud of you buddy boy. I knew something was up, but also knew there was no way it was an affair, I have to be honest I don't really think that is what Jeannie is thinking either but then when she is angry she hardly lets anyone get a word in edgewise. I am happy to see this is what you have been keeping so secret about." Mike stated happily.

"I wish Jeannie could know I am not cheating on her but she is honestly starting to believe it or least it seems she is starting to, I could be wrong, Mike." Steve spoke woefully.

"Steve, I will do my best to run better interference for you. Jeannie has always been jealous over you even before you two got together. The jealousy is what is doing her talking when she goes off like she has been lately. Keep doing your best to overlook it as you have been." Mike advised gently. "Come on in the house for breakfast."

Steve secreted the book away from prying eyes and went inside with Mike. Jeannie had three plates fixed and coffee and juice on the table. Steve went and washed his hands leaving the shower and shave and fresh clothes for after breakfast and joined them at the table. He knew Jeannie was giving the famous Stone women silent treatment and tried to not let it get to him.

After breakfast was over Steve made sure to thank Jeannie for the breakfast complimenting her on it, although he knew he would not get answered, other than a terse nod. He looked at Mike than went to go shower and get ready for work. Mike knew it was useless to talk to Jeannie right then, he vowed though to speak with her later.

"I'm heading out, Mike. See you later." Jeannie said flatly.

Jeannie and Mike hugged and he watched her leave the house without a good bye for her husband, which saddened Mike. Once Steve was showered, shaved and dressed he and Mike headed to work as well. Mike knew it hurt Steve that Jeannie had not even bothered to come speak to him before she left. Steve threw himself into work, that day ended up being pretty busy. Mike had almost forgotten he had arranged with Jeannie for them to all meet for supper that night until the phone rang.

"Homicide Stone." Mike barked hurriedly.

"Mike, I was waiting here for you guys to show up and thought would call and see what the hold up was. Are you not going to be able to make it?" Jeannie asked annoyed.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, we got caught up in a case and got behind we were just heading that way." Mike spoke guiltily. "We'll be right there. Why don't you go ahead and order for the three of us you know what we like. See you as soon as we can."

After their goodbyes Mike hurriedly got Steve and they sped to the restaurant they had arranged to meet Jeannie at. Just as they got there the waiter was bringing the salads and assured Jeannie the main course would be out shortly. Mike and Steve sat with her and apologized for keeping her waiting. The conversation was flowing smoothly until a couple stopped by their table. The lady lightly touched Steve's shoulder in greeting and Jeannie saw red. In her mind she had the thought that was who Steve had been keeping quiet about. Jeannie remained pretty quiet listening to the couple and kept giving Steve a suspicious stare.

The couple left after only a few minutes after speaking to Jeannie.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Jeannie." Susan Howard Beauman said warmly. "Without Steve's help things might have turned out much different for me I will never forget him or what he did for me."

"It was nice meeting you too." Jeannie responded softly.

The couple left and Mike noticed the look Jeannie had and thought uh oh trouble is here again. He decided he was going to broach the subject rather than wait for Jeannie to have any more time for her mind to build up a bunch of ideas that were absolutely not what they really were.

"Jeannie, that lady was at the Rabb Institute when Steve went undercover there. I can assure you neither of us have seen her since he left there other than once years ago when she came by with the man who is now her husband to introduce him to us. If not for Steve's work she might have been killed along with the few others that did die there." Mike explained quickly. " And Steve almost did die himself there when an orderly drugged some juice that Steve drank and it put Steve up on the roof. She is just a grateful person that her life was given back to her by your husband."

"Excuse me." Jeannie said quietly.

Mike and Steve rose from their seats as Jeannie got up and headed to the lady's room. Jeannie calmed herself as good as possible pushing away the thoughts she had flooding her mind about Steve and the lady she just met. When she was finally calmer she went back out and Steve rose and seated her. After their meal Mike and Steve walked her to her car both hugging her as she does them.

They both hoped that now the trouble was over and for that evening it was. Jeannie's mind though still was not totally convinced Steve was not stepping out on her. Steve had another class three days later as he had asked Father Driscoll if they could have extra lessons.

And once again Jeannie's suspicions were aroused. Thankfully, though this time Mike was in total attendance and now knowing the secret ran interference so Steve could go.

"Jeannie, You remember the book your mom always read to you, the poetry one I mean. I wondered if you would get it and go with me to read some to her." Mike requested sincerely.

While Jeannie was gone to her old room to dig the book out of the closet Steve took off as quickly and quietly as he could. When Jeannie came back with the book, she was annoyed that he had fled the scene before she could finish having her say. Nonetheless she went with her father to her mother's grave.

They both read some poems out of the book out loud as though Helen Stone was right there on the bench with them. And in all actuality she was, in the forms of the two people she loved the most.

After they had been there almost an hour Mike seeing Jeannie was calmer decided now was the time to have a talk with her. He was about to start speaking when she broached the subject herself, yet in a different way than Mike expected. Her words let him know he had to do some fast talking, if Steve's and Jeannie's marriage was to endure.

"I think Steve and I might have rushed things a tiny bit on marriage."

"Sweetheart, you kids have known each other over five or six years."

"I know but maybe he wasn't really ready, I mean if he is being evasive about what he is up to. Aren't husbands supposed to be able to share with their wives?"

"Jeannie, first off let me ask you do you want to be married to Steve?"

"Yes, Mike more than just about anything in the world, but maybe he doesn't really want marriage."

"Trust me Jeannie he does and another thing I need to ask your trust on is this. Steve is not cheating on you not by a long shot, I can't tell you how I found out or what it is but I found out his secret by accident and you can trust Steve. But then you have always known he would never ever do that to you, sweetheart. Steve is not that kind of man! Please just be patient and know Steve is not having an affair if that is what you have in your head. And yes you are right husbands and wives share things with each other. Sometimes though when one is working on a special surprise for the other then they might seem evasive. Remember his birthday? You were working so hard to plan that special outing for him and neither of us ever let on to him."

"Yes, I remember guess I had forgotten I did keep a pretty good secret. I am glad you reminded me and that you sound sure about what is going on right now with Steve Mike."

"I am as sure about that as I am about your mom and I. That is how sure I am that Steve is totally devoted to you and has absolutely no interest in anyone else just trust him. It won't be long before he shares the secret with you and me. Jeannie when your mom and I were married not very long, there was a time I had worked an extra shift and well I forgot to mention the fact to your mother. She was being the same way you are, swore up and down I was running around on her. When she found out the truth of the matter it was a huge embarrassment for her as well as for me. After that day there were a couple other times she honestly thought i was cheating and I never was. Steve has been crazy about you for as long as I can remember and when you have a love that strong that has lasted as long as yours and Steve's well there is no way he would run the risk of losing it. Have faith in him and in what he is really doing which you will find out before too long but please just wait for him to tell you in his own way. Can you do that ?"

Jeannie sat thinking about what all her father had said and knew that he was right. She had known all along Steve would never cheat on her she was just so jealous she could not see straight and started blindly accusing. She did not know what her father knew but she did know he would not lead her wrong especially where marriage was concerned. She also knew that Steve was not the cheating kind and resolved to wait out whatever he was keeping secret.

"Yes, I will do my best to be more patient. I just hope it really is not much longer Mike."

"You won't regret it, Jeannie. You are the only one Steve loves and the only one period in his life believe that, Jeannie. Ready to head home?"

"Yes, I think so. Could we take time to run by the store on the way there are a few things I would like to get."

The secret was revealed to Jeannie three weeks later during Easter vigil when she saw Steve being confirmed and and participating in the Sacrament of the Eucharist. Jeannie looked at Mike shocked and seeing the proud grin she knew this was not some joke they had worked up. To say Jeannie felt like a hundred kinds of a fool for doubting Steve was an understatement.

After the services were completed she was very apologetic to Steve and determined she would make it up to him for everything she had said and thought during the time he was taking conversion classes in secret.

Not one to hold a grudge against Jeannie, Steve accepted her apology without reservation.


End file.
